Tuma Reviews
Rate the Tuma set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By User:Andrew1219 Pros * 1.Cool Mask * 2. Stickers for the mask * 3. Cool Launcher * 4.Price Cons Review 2 By Pros *Lots of newly recoloured pieces, for example, the Brutaka sword. It looks really different in black. *Thornax Launcher, these are my favourite weapon. Cons *Distorted limbs. He has massive bulky shoulders and thin sleek arms! That does not look right! *Colour scheme. Ok, black and green are OK but there are WAY too many grey parts. *Wings: When it says they move you expect a mechanism at least! *Stickers: Too fiddly and are hard to position. More trouble than they are worth. *Insane price! *Lots of little fiddly bits sticking out for no reason! (See picture!) *Lots of gaps. Overview In my opinon, (This makes me biased as I was stuck with Tuma in a caravan for three weeks and got REALLY bored of him) Tuma has lots of faults and in a way, he is a lot like Gresh in terms of build. He has a really good, new and impressive torso but then limbs are just too weedy and make him look really distorted. It was a nice try but the Rahkshi limbs are absolutly rubbish on titans! (And Gresh!) 6/10 Get Fero and Skirmix first. Tuma's seriously not that great! Review 3 By Good *LOADS of new pieces! *'2' Life counters! *Thornax Blaster! *Nice torso. Realistic-ish Bad *The knee has loads of little bits sticking out! *Shoulders.... The pictures explain it! *Hate to have to say it, but his B*M just looks plain weird! *LOADS of gaps in armour Here's a gallery of picturs to show how bad he is! IMG_1922.JPG IMG_1921.JPG IMG_1920.JPG There are tons more weak spots! Sum up Tuma is rubbish! I think he is really unimpressive considering the price! 4/10 I'd rather buy Malum for the same price! (And I probably would 'cause he's my favourite bionicle!) Review 4 By User:VezonToaofChaos I was impressed with the Titans of winter 2009. His helmet was okay, but the Skrall helmet nad Atakus helmet are a lot better. The lime/black color scheme looks great on Tuma, and he has a good combination of new/recolored and old pieces, such as his Black Brutaka Blade and lime feet. There were three problems- He has way to many gaps in his build, and his construction is the same as Takanuva 08s. It was much better on Takanuva. Lastly... HE HAS STICKERS. STICKERS MUST BURN AND DIE. Pros: *Black Brutaka blade *Lime Inika Feet *Lime Karzahni/lewa Phantoka Feet. Cons: *Gaps *Takanuva build *Two of those stupid life counters for the "bionicle action figure game!!!11oneone1!11" *DEATH TO THE STICKERS. Price: Tuma has a good price, and is worth the money. Overall: The titans of winter 2008 are cool, but Tuma could be improved. 8.5/10. Review 5 By Shocktron 00:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC)]] Pros *looks awesome *pressure pistons *cool hunch *good weapons *price *double shoulders *stickers *mask *two life counters Cons *slight balance problems *hard to get mask off *head under mask too small for body Review 6 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Skrall! I like collections... *Stickers, maybe for the first time in BIONICLE (excluding playsets) *Great color scheme. *Lots of cool and useful recolors. *28 points of articulation! *Double articulation for shoulders and hips, and pistons too! *Blades on the back (NOT wings) make him look more "imposing". *As in Stronius, long neck suits him if placed in the right position. Cons *Stickers may be hard to place. *Color scheme ruined by lots of grey. *All those articulation makes him more stable, but hard to position. *His "low back" looks a bit odd... *Blades on the back could have some gear function. *When he's standing he looks too thin down, and too big up, because of the Metru hip joint (sorry if I wasn't very clear) *Could use some shin guard. *No green Skrall shield. *Inika torso. Overall As you can see, there are almost as many cons as pros, and some even coincide. But I don't think Tuma is a bad set. It may be not the best Titan ever, but he's full of useful pieces and he's really good for posing. I'd give him a 7/10 Review 7 Syo, check it out! http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 18:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Pros *Brutaa sword *helmet *lots of skrall blades Cons *Lazy Build *Even LEGO knows it is crappy. If you see the Legend Reborn, his awful disign is canon!! *falls over *Akward looking even from a distance *He falls apart *The big bad on Bara Magna? And were are all the Makuta? I wish they returned with that guy Overall Worst, titan, that, ever, lived, 1/∞ Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets